Locked Up
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Based off of the preview I saw for Victorious it's just something quick I hope you enjoy it.


**AN: So I saw the preview for the new Victorious: Locked Up while watching BTR. The second I saw a glimpse of cooed in the prison this is what came to my mind. I couldn't decide if I should make it M or not so it's T but a very close T…enjoy please review. **

**So if you didn't know I'm reuploading this version. Thanks to an awesome anonymous review which I thought was going to be mean at first but then turned out to be super helpful. I tried to take all of their advice and put it to use in here. …sorry if I failed… ^.^ One more thing before you read DrDoom2006 is going to take this root of the story and the preview released and upload a chapter fic so look out for it ^.^ enjoy!**

Locked Up

"Tori have you seen Jade?" Beck asked running his fingers threw his greasy hair, he hadn't had time to shower. Beck closed the distance between himself and Tori in the tight prison hallway. Tori's eyes were surrounded in black marks of insomnia from the lack of sleep everyone had been getting. Beck was sure the same marks rested around his eyes as well.

"No I wasn't looking for her, you picked to guard Jade remember?" The first day they had all been sentenced here, just for Tori's stupid shoe, all the guys decided to guard the girls. It was after Cat had almost gotten raped by a prisoner she was convinced was her friend, and not a rapist, can you guys why the guy was in prison. Irony. Since then Beck has been watching Jade, hence the not showering. Andre had volunteered to watch Tori and when Trina had tried to cling onto her sister Robbie had quickly taken it upon himself to watch Trina as well as Cat. Unfortunately though Beck had lost Jade.

"How did you lose her? You two are like attached at every place possible," Tori snapped, Beck figured it was probably due to lack of sleep.

"I, I had to go to the bathroom while we were out in the courtyard. I came back and Jade was gone, I've already looked out in the courtyard, glanced around the halls, and checked our room." Beck was becoming irritated from lack of sleep and Tori not helping wasn't helping.

"Don't even breathe," the man hissed in Jade's ear. He pressed his front to her back and her face was smashed against the cold concrete wall. His hands dug into her sides and they were sure to leave bruises. Jade was glad she didn't crop her uniform like Cat had or this would have gone even faster.

"Don't make any sound for anyone else to hear," he said as he licked along her neck. Jade shivered, his tongue was gross and slimy. It left too much saliva on her skin and she wanted to vomit. She closed her eyes tightly though and said nothing, she didn't make any sound, for him or anyone else to hear.

"Did you know Robbie is crying?" Cat said as she approached the still arguing Beck and Tori.

"No why?" Beck asked throwing his hands in the air and nearly exploding with grief, worry, anxiety, and fear.

"The guards took Rex away from him," Cat nodded looking sympathetic.

"Oh really?" Beck snapped "that sounds horrible a _fake_ puppet was taken away from him, meanwhile I'm missing Jade and no one seems to give a f-"

"Jade's missing!" Cat screeched.

"Yes! Yes Cat she is!" Beck screamed in her face.

"Woah man, calm down," Andre said approaching the scene.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Beck shouted louder "my girlfriend is missing! Some psychopath probably took her and is going to rape her or something!"

"I'll go get my guard friend," Cat said running off.

"Yo Cat you can't go off alone," Andre said abandoning Tori to Beck.

"I know you think your all that little princess," he spat in her ear. "But you aren't, you aren't too good for me," he said biting roughly on her neck. Jade cried out in pain and he grabbed her hair yanking it back. Her head arched back to see his tattooed face, a face Jade used to think would be on the boyfriend she liked. Now the tattoos just disgusted her Beck was clean cut and sexy any tattoo he got would definitely detract from his appeal not add to it. The man had several piercings too, one on his nose, his eyebrow, his lip, and even two in his cheeks.

"What did I say about making a sound?" he asked voice rough.

"I-I'm sorry," she send her voice trembling with fear. Jade was badass yes but this, this was a whole new ballgame and even the pride of Jade West could be beaten down in order to survive prison.

"As you should be," he said lowering his lips to hers. His were rough and chapped and way to big, he was like forty and she was only sixteen. His lips nearly swallowed hers whole and his shoved his disgusting flubbery tongue into her mouth. Jade nearly vomited right there but that would get her killed, she just knew it. So she swallowed her own bile instead and hoped someone would find her before she had to swallow other things.

"Did you see her?" Beck asked voice strained as Andre and Cat returned with Cat's security guard friend.

"Man you know if we did we would have brought her back to you," he said giving his obviously stressed friend a curious look. "Maybe you should get some sleep and we'll find Jade."

"You're kidding me right?" Beck snarled as he walked off to check their room again. Maybe Jade had gone to sleep on the uncomfortable mattress that none in the gang seemed to be able to get a decent rest on. Of course Beck and Jade were both a little more tired than the rest because they had given up on sleeping halfway through the night and given their bodies off to other escapes.

Grumbling down the halls Beck found their room and opened the door roughly, he was vaguely aware that Andre, Cat, Tori, and the guard had all followed him. He heard Cat saying that Trina had gone with Robbie to see if a pharmacist could fix his now broken glasses. Stupid Robbie.

The room revealed nothing new to Beck and he sighed in frustration as anger swelled up inside him. Tears began to leak up, it was a well-known fact, to anyone who knew Beck, that his tears were hard wired to frustration instead of sadness. He spun and hit the door of the room next to his and Jade's and was surprised to see it snap open and hit against the wall.

"Sorry," he muttered as he saw a man hunched over what Beck assumed to be his girlfriend, or slut, or something.

"Beck?" came a squeak. Beck's ears perked up and he spun to see _his_ girlfriend pressed against the man, her disgusting orange uniform pooled around her waist, the man's hand exploring her upper body.

"What did I say?" the man screamed at her. He raised a hand to hit her and Jade closed her eyes tight and flinched away from him.

"Don't touch her," Beck seethed grabbed the man's hand and pulling it down and away from Jade. Beck didn't have much time but he did have a few inches space between the man and Jade now. He wedged himself between them, his body facing Jade. He took her into his arms acting as both a shield and a block for when Andre and the guard entered to restrain the guy. No one would lay eyes on his girlfriend, she was his all his.

"It's not my fault!" the rapist was screaming. "Blame them! All they do at nights is fuck! It turns me on and she's a great screamer! It's not my fault!" he kept repeating. Jade sobbed into Beck's chest and he shushed her and slowly brought her uniform back to cover her.

Now Beck wasn't very strong and it was a somewhat known fact but he still lifted his sobbing petite girlfriend into his arms and carried her next door. Trina and Robbie had come up at the last moment of the scene and all the girls watched at what had only been a precausion before. Rape was real here and it was scary, if it could make a girl like Jade West sob none of them wanted to find out what would happen to them. Beck closed the door on the prying eyes of their friends and locked it, tightly.

**AN: Ok I really like this now. I especially like my ending (idk why). So please review and make me smile. Also check out my forum Moving Victorious Up.**


End file.
